Renesmee's story
by nessie14renesmee
Summary: this is all about her life as a 1/2 vampire and 1/2 human and her relationship with jacob black! enjoy


Renesmee's story!

Chapter 1  
It's been about five years since my birth, but I don't look like your average 5 year-old. Physically I'm about 15 or 16 years old. I am half-human and half-vampire. My parents Edward and Bella are throwing me a huge sweet sixteen party, well I should probably blame my aunt Alice for that . She says "A girl only turns 16 once" and even though I tell her that technically that wont happen for eleven more years she wouldn't heat it. I guess there's really point in arguing wit Alice when she sets her mind to something.

Well today Jacob, my Jacob, is coming over so Alice can basically tell him what he has to wear to my party, after all he is my date for the occasion.

"Nessie?" I heard Jacob call from down stairs and rushed down to see him. He was waiting for me with open arms. Jacob and I have been inseparable since, ell since before I was born. I've been trying to convince my parents to let me date him but my dad always says the same thing "Your to young, you will have plenty of time for that in the future."

So anyway, Jacob and I hugged at the bottom of the stairs for a long while until I needed oxygen badly and had to pull away.

"Jacob are you ready to see your outfit?" Alice called from the kitchen. "Lets get this over wit Alice " Jacob replied sounding a bit tired. They both went u stairs and I decided to watch some TV while they finished.

As I sat un the couch my dad walked through the front door and came to sit next to me . "Nessie I need to talk to you" he told me sounding a little nervous.  
"What's on your mind dad?" I asked wanting him to say whatever he needed to say.  
It's actually about you and Jacob" de said in the same tone as before.  
"What about us?" I replied feeling a little anxious.  
"Well your mother and I were talking and we have decided to ease up a little with you and Jake"  
What do you mean dad?"  
"What I'm trying to say is that we are going to allow you and Jacob to date…but there are some conditions."

I couldn't believe what I just heard, my mouth popped open. "Are you serious?" I asked him, still stunned by the word he just said.  
"Your mother and I have talked and we trust you and Jacob…and besides if he tries anything, it wont be very hard to make him pay."  
"DAD!"  
"I'm just joking…or am I?" he said with a dark smile. I decided to take it as a joke and laughed it off. I gave my dad a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"I can't wait to tell Jacob!"

Chapter 2

I got up from the couch so I could tell Jacob the good news. But as was getting up my dad cleared his throat to get back my attention.  
"Ness, I'm not quite done yet."  
I sat back down frustrated and looked up to see him looking at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Your conditions?" I asked guessing that was were he was heading.  
"Yes, well, you have to take things as slow as possible, you have the rest of your lives to be together so don't rush anything."  
"That sounds all right with me" I said. I would probably agree with anything as long as I would be able to go out with Jake.  
"Good, also you will have curfews, and don't be surprised to find out that I know exactly what happened on your date."  
"Your going to spy on me?!…What you trust me, but I still need surveillance?!"  
"Nessie, if you have any objections you can just forget this entire conversation and wait until you are really 16 years old. And honey we do trust you but until we are completely sure that you will be safe these will be your conditions."  
"Dad I guess I can understand you a little and I will accept your conditions, but…don't you think I will be plenty safe with Jacob around?"  
"I think you will be safe, but I will just feel better if I know that for myself."  
"Okay, so are we done here?" I asked anxious to tell Jake the good news.  
"I guess we are, go up and tell Jacob the good news" He said this as if he had just read it from my mind, well actually he probably did.  
"I will! Thanks dad!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

I quickly jumped of the couch and ran up the stairs to Alice's room. I impatiently knocked on the door and called for Jacob. When the door opened I was shocked, my eyes widened and my mouth popped open in surprise.

I was Jacob at the door looking the most handsome I had ever seen him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue dress shirt inside to match the color of the dress I was going to wear for the party.

He was looking a bit uneasy by my reaction. "Does it look that bad?" He asked.  
I was lost for words. I took me about a minute to compose myself enough to talk. "Er, wow Jake! You look amazing"

He looked embarrassed and blushed a little, I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. I suddenly remembered what I came up to tell him. So I stopped laughing. "I have something very important to talk with you about, so change and I'll meet you in my room, okay?"

"I'll be right there."

I went up to my room, which is now on the main house because I thought my parents deserved some privacy, and besides since my senses keep improving it had become very hard to fall asleep. Now I'm staying in my dad's old room. Esme redecorated it and it looks awesome. The walls are now a deep turquoise blue with a big white bed and white curtains and a white leather couch. I absolutely love it.

As I was waiting for Jake I thought what would be the best way to tell him. Should I say it calmly or should I quickly spill it out, A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Nessie?" Jacob called from the hall.

I quickly opened the door and went to sit on my bed. I motioned for him to come sit next to me.

"So Jake…I have some exciting news to tell." I said as soon as he sat down.  
"Really?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
"Well my dad and I were talking…and he told me that if we followed some conditions he would…allow us to…date." I couldn't help but smile at the surprised look Jake had.  
"Are you serious?" He asked when he composed himself.  
"Yep! I was just as shocked when he told me."  
"And the conditions?"  
"I'm pretty sure he will tell you himself" I said with an apologetic smile.

Chapter 3  
So mom and dad told Jacob the conditions and he quickly accepted and thanked them for allowing this. He gave in even faster than I did. Well he finally got around to asking me out and tonight we had our first date.

Mom, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were all helping me get ready for my date. Jake was taking me to the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and like my curfew was 10:30 we were going to leave by 7:00. So that way we had plenty of time to make it back by curfew.

Knowing that my dad was going to be watching did make me a little more nervous, but it wasn't like I was up to no good so it shouldn't matter to me.

It was about 6:45 when there was a knock at the front door, which meant Jacob was here, this quickly made me more nervous, I was about to have a panic attack, but to my luck Uncle Jasper was there and he helped me calm down.

I went down stairs and greeted Jacob with a big hug. I was so happy to see him.  
"You look beautiful, Ness!" He said finally letting me go from the hug, not that I minded it.  
"Thank you, you look pretty good yourself" I told him.

Before we left my family wished us a good time and my dad lent Jacob his Volvo.

We made it to Port Angeles in about 30 minutes. Jacob drove extremely fast. But that was something I was already used to since my family drove the same way.

When we got to the restaurant Jacob opened the door for me and we headed inside.  
"We have reservations under Black" Jacob said to the woman in the podium.  
"Right this way" She told us, and led us into a booth in a small room.  
"Will this be okay?" She asked.  
"Perfect." Jacob answered.  
"Your server will be right with you." The woman said.

Soon after a woman tanned girl with brown curly hair came to our table. She could have been 18 or 19 years old.  
"I'm Joselyn, and I will be your server for tonight. Are you ready to order?" Joselyn asked.  
Jacob looked at me and I nodded.  
"I'll have the chicken alfredo" I said.  
"Make that two" Jacob told the server.  
"And to drink?" She asked.  
"Two cokes." I answered, knowing it was Jake's favorite.

As soon as Joselyn left I looked up at Jacob, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked him.  
"I was just wondering how in the world is Edward going to hear us all the way from Forks. Do you think he will come up to Port Angeles or what?"  
"I actually hadn't thought about that, but knowing daddy he is capable of anything. I wouldn't put it past him to show up here at the restaurant."  
The waitress brought us our drinks then and I suddenly felt a bit curious.  
"Excuse me, do you know if there is any reservation under the name Cullen?" I asked her.  
"I will go check that for you, miss." She answered.  
"Thank you." I said with a polite smile.

As she left Jacob looked at me with speculative eyes. "What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, I just want to know how far he is willing to take this."  
"And then-" Jacob was interrupted by Joselyn who came back with our food.  
"Miss, there is a reservation under Cullen but they have not yet arrived." She said as she put our plates on the table.  
"Thank you, could you please inform me when they show up?"  
"Of course" She answered.  
She left and Jacob looked at me shaking his head in disapproval.  
"Ness, what are you going to do? At least he let us out of the house alone."  
"Alone?" I asked. "Yes of course we are alone, but he is listening to our every thought and word and not only that but he ins coming to the same restaurant to spy on us!"  
"Well you knew he would spy, that was one of his conditions."  
"Yes I knew that, but I didn't think he would take it this far!" I was almost shouting as I said this. I was beyond irritated. It was no secret that I had gotten that trait from my father.  
"calm down, Nessie, you can't let this ruin our whole evening."  
"Your right, I should be enjoying myself not getting mad at Edward." I called him that when I was mad at him, which was not often. "Just give me a minute to calm down, change the subject, please." I said and started to eat.  
"Okay. So, are you excited about the party next week?"  
"Actually I am, mostly because I am finally going to meet grandma Renee. She won't know I'm her biological granddaughter, she'll just think I'm Edward's niece who's parents died and left me to him. But at least she will know I exist. I just hope she likes me."  
"She will love you, Ness."  
"Yeah, I sure hope so. I'm also excited because grandpa Charlie said he had some good news he was going to share, but that he wouldn't tell us until the party."  
"Right, I forgot about that."  
A couple of minutes passed in silence while we ate. Until Jake finally spoke again.  
"So, are you ready to go?" He asked me.  
"Yeah, I think we should go before my dad decides to come and to personally spy on us."  
"Sure, sure. We can go for a walk before we leave."  
"That sounds great Jake."

Chapter 4  
We went walking down to the boardwalk holding hands. It felt so right. I never wanted to give his hand back. If I could, I would keep it forever.

Jacob looked like he was deep in thought and he also looked a little nervous. I wonder what he is thinking about. I was just about to ask him when he stopped walking and pulled my chin up so I was looking at him strait in the eye. He looked even more nervous.

"What's wrong Jake? You look so nervous."  
"I-I…well I want to tell you something…something you already know…I just want to make sure there is no doubt in your mind about this…" He was silent.  
"Just spit it out Jake." I said in an anxious, pleading voice.  
"Well, Nessie, I just wanted to tell you that I love you…more than anything, you are the most important thing to me, and I honestly don't know what I would do without you…well I know I would be completely lost and in terrible pain if you wouldn't have come and save me from all that…I love you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I hope to be with you forever and until the end of time.  
My eyes filled with tears as he spoke those words. I knew I should say something, but I also knew that if I opened my mouth to talk nothing would come out. So I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek, I showed him how much I truly loved him as well. "I love you too Jacob…and you are truly one of the most important people in my life. I never want you to leave my side, because I know deep in my heart that without you I could not go on." I said that in my head so he would hear it clearly. Then I dropped my hand from his cheek and he took it in his. I felt that he was looking at me so I looked up to see him gazing at me with a look so full of love and joy that I can't even begin to describe.  
"Jacob Black, I love you and I hope to spend forever with you by my side. Because there is no point in forever without you." As I said this my eyes started to water and I began to cry. He quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me into a tight hug. There in Jacob's arms I hoped to spend my forever. Because in his arms I felt safe and like I belonged there and like there was nowhere else I would rather be.  
I really wanted to kiss him. But suddenly my dad's words from the other day came into my mind, "You have to take things as slow as possible, you have the rest of your lives to be together." So because of that I stopped the urge to kiss him. But those words brought me great joy. To think that I could be with him for the rest of my life, for the rest of our existence, as long as we both shall live. I could not keep a smile from my face as I thought about this.

"You know what Jacob?" I asked after a long while and pulled away from his hug so I could see his face.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I really want to kiss you, I just thought you should know that so there would be no doubt in your mind about the subject." I said with a smile on my face. I was still so happy.  
"That means your not going to kiss me, right?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what it means, but its only because I want my dad to trust us together…and I'm sure if we kiss if he ever were to let us out on a date again, he would come with us and not as a spy, I'd say like a witness." I said these words laughing as I imagined it really happening. I also imagined how it would feel like to kiss Jake. Just the thought sent my heart racing and the urge to do it grew. But luckily I also inherited my dad's self control and was able to resist.  
"I guess your right about that, and you should know that your not the only one that feels that way. Try to keep those words out of your mind 'cause I think Edward would kill me if he heard them. If I have any luck he didn't hear them now. Well I think we should be heading back, so we could make it back by curfew.  
"Yeah, lets get going."

Chapter 5  
The drive back home was pretty silent. I don't know what Jacob was thinking about, but my mind was thinking about the words he had told me tonight. I thought about forever with Jake, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought. I was truly and deeply in love with this man and now he new exactly how I felt. Jacob is my absolute perfect guy, my soul mate. I used to see him as a big brother but things evolved into something more.  
We were home now. Jacob was heading towards the garage to park the Volvo. As we got out of the car I suddenly realize that I would have to face my family now and Jacob would have to leave. I wondered if my dad ever made it to the restaurant or if he decided not to go. I wondered if he was back yet.  
"We should probably head inside." Jacob said interrupting my thoughts.  
"Yeah, you're probably right. I bet they are all wondering how our date was, unless dad already told them." I said grinning. I was still so happy that it didn't even bother me that my dad was spying on us.  
We went inside and everyone was waiting for us in the front room. To my surprise my dad was there, sitting on the couch with mom on his lap. I eyed him suspiciously but he acted like he didn't notice.  
"So how was your evening?" Mom asked us.  
"It was great, Bella." Jacob answered.  
"Yes it was great, but it isn't like you didn't know that." I said looking at my father.  
"Actually, we don't know. Bella convinced me to stay here. We do trust both of you."  
"Wow, dad, thanks. And what about the reservation at the restaurant?"  
"Nothing gets past you, does it? Well, I made them before I made the decision to stay here."  
"Okay, so what have you been up to this evening?" I asked all of them as I went to sit in one of the chairs. Jacob followed me.  
"We have been planning the party, last minute things." Alice answered.  
"Like what?" I asked.  
"We were contacting our friends to let them know that there will be humans at this party and so the will have to be very careful. Some of them decided it was to much of a risk and so they canceled. We have to make sure the humans will be completely safe."  
"So, who decided it was best to cancel?  
"Not many, just Amun, Kebi, Alistair and Mary."  
"The rest are still coming?" I asked. I was a little worried now. I had not put much thought into the fact that there would be both humans and vampires at my party. What if something goes wrong? If someone gets hurt?  
"Nessie, there is nothing for you to worry about. We will make sure everyone is safe." Dad said and then he looked at Jasper. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me, I was grateful for that. I knew I shouldn't worry but if something were to happen to my human family or friends at the party I would feel immensely guilty.  
"Well I think I should head back home, it's getting late." Jacob said after a couple of minutes.  
"Okay, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked feeling a little sad because he had to leave.  
"Of course." He said and then leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I love you, Nessie, goodnight." He whispered in my ear. I heard someone gasp behind me.  
"I love you too, see you tomorrow." I said as he got up to leave. This was definitely one of the best nights of my life. Once he was gone I turned back to my family. They all had a surprised expression on there faces.  
"Love?" Mom asked me, she was the first one to speak.  
"Since when do you love him?" Rosalie and Alice both said at the same time.  
"I told you to take things slow, Renesmee." Dad said in a firm tone.  
"Yes, I do love him. Since when? Well I'm not sure. And dad we are taking things slow. But I am not going to hide my feelings for him. You guys should not be surprised by this. It's Jacob after all. This was all to be expected." I told them, surprisingly very calm. I wasn't even screaming, I was talking in a normal tone. I wonder if the reason I was calm was because of Jasper or if I really felt that way.  
The room was silent for a while. I was the one to break the silence.  
"Well, I'm going up to my room. It's been a long day and I 'm getting tired. See you in the morning." I said and headed up the stairs to my room. I looked back, everyone was a statue.  
Is it really such a surprise that I'm in love with Jacob? I didn't think they would react this way. Honestly, I dint really think about how they were going to react at all. I just assumed that they would be happy that I was happy, but apparently that was not the case.  
I went into my room and headed to the bathroom to take a shower before I went to bed.  
I got out of the shower and put on the silk pajamas Alice had bought me. As I slid into my be I started to think about Jacob. About the way he looked at me when I told him the way I felt about him. I also thought about the way I felt when he told me how much he loved me. That has been the happiest moment of my life. Then I thought about my parents and my family. I truly did not understand their reaction. That had me a little worried. They had the rest of the night to think about what I had told them, and hopefully they would accept the way I felt about him. Well tomorrow is another day. Tomorrow I will get to see Jacob again. That pretty much made everything else alright. Because as long as he was by my side I could overcome anything...

Chapter 6  
The next morning I woke up because of a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table, it said it was 11:00 a.m. Wow! I never sleep this much. I usually sleep about five hours, because I don't need as much sleep as a human, being half vampire and all.  
There was another knock on the door. "Sweetie, can I come in?" Asked my mom, Bella, from outside in the hall.  
"Sure, come on in, mom." I said and sat up on my bed. She came in with a plate in her hands, and came to sit next to me on the bed.  
"I thought you might enjoy some breakfast in bed. I made you some scrambled eggs, with toast, bacon, and sausage." She said smiling and I figured out that this was a way of apologizing for her reaction last night.  
"Smells great! Can't wait to dig in." I said with a bit of false enthusiasm. I loved her and I did not want to hurt her feelings, after all she did go through the trouble of making it. Which means she's putting some effort in trying to apologize.  
"Ness." She said sighing. "About last night, I just want you to know that we are all very sorry for the way we reacted. You just took us by surprise. We were not expecting that after the first date, though you are my daughter after all and I guess I felt the same way about Edward after the first date as well. But I want you to know honey that we accept the way you feel about him and we don't want you to feel that you can't share your true feelings with us, with me. Baby, I love you and I am always going to be here whenever you need me. So don't even think about hesitating to tell me something. I will always be available to listen." She said this and grabbed me in a tight hug. I hugged her for a while and then kissed her cheek.  
"Mom, I know your always there for me and that you only want what's best for your little girl. I love you too. Thanks a lot for this breakfast, for everything, but before I eat it…would you like to hear about my date?" I asked knowing how happy it would make her feel to know that I was willing to share my feelings and experiences with her. Though I have to admit that I was a little nervous about how she would react.  
"I would love to hear it, Ness."

I told her about everything that had happened last night, every single detail. It felt good to get it all out in the open, it made it seem more real to me. She reacted pretty good to all of it. Though at times her face would harden or get surprised, but it only lasted about a second because she would compose herself quickly.

I felt happy that my mom knew what had happened and I was pretty sure she wasn't the only one who knew. I'm sure the rest of them were listening downstairs or for the very least my dad was.

"You should eat your breakfast and get dressed, honey. Jacob will be here shortly. Edward and I are going hunting, you are more than welcome to join us if you want." Mom said getting up from the bed and heading towards the door. Yeah, you're probably right. And We would love to go hunting with you." I said and then began to eat my breakfast.  
I finished it and headed to take a shower. I put on some decent clothes and went downstairs. Everyone was in the front room and I greeted them.  
"Good morning!" I said to my family. They were all sitting down, either on the couch, or on the chairs, or on the piano bench.  
"Good morning!" They all replied at the same time. It was kind of funny.  
"Will Jacob be here soon? We should be heading out in a little while." Dad asked me. I looked at him a little confused. How was I supposed to know? Alice is the one that can see the future.  
"You are asking the wrong person. I think you meant to ask Alice and not me." He had an amused expression on his face. What was with him?  
"Alice?" He asked. She concentrated for a little while.  
"Well your future disappears in about three minutes so that means in three minutes." Alice said sounding annoyed, she hated the fact that she couldn't see Jacobs future or mine.  
Three minutes passed and then the door opened and Jacob came in. He only rarely knocked anymore. He felt as comfortable here as if he was in his own home. He walked in with a smile on his face. The love of my life, of my existence was standing before me, out of respect for my family I resisted the urge to run to him and hug him tight.  
I waited for him to walk up to me. He kissed me on the cheek and I felt my heart speed up.

"We are going hunting with my parents, is that alright?" I asked him.  
"Sure. Lets go hunt!" He said cheerfully.

We went up to the mountains to hunt that day. I had quite a lot of fun. Like always Jacob and I competed to see who would catch the biggest prey, this has been a tradition since I was a baby. Jake usually beat me but today I did! His surprised expression was priceless, but he seemed just as excited as I was.

There was a moment when dad and Jacob, still in his wolf form, went alone to talk. I was wondering what that had been about and I was sure that mom felt the same way.

Now we were headed back home. It was getting late and I was getting tired. I really wanted to rest for a wile but I also really wanted to get to my bed, and besides I did not want to complain about it. To my surprise dad grabbed me in his arms and carried me as if I was a baby, I guess he had hear my internal complaining.

I used to love it when my dad carried me, apparently I still did. "You still are a baby." He whispered to me and I couldn't help but smile. I was so tired that I would probably fall asleep before we got home. What was with me these days?

"Why are you carrying her?" Mom asked dad with a confused look on her face.  
"She was tired of running and she feels a little sleepy." Dad replied.  
"You could have told us honey, we would have stopped for a while." mom told me. I was on the verge of falling asleep. I opened my mouth to talk but dad beat me to it. "She did not want to be a burden, since none of us were tired. And also she really wants to get to her bed." He explained and I smiled up at him and gave myself to the sleep.  
As I slept in my dad's arms I wondered why Jacob was so quiet the whole way home, well at least while I was awake.

I woke up when I couldn't feel the cold of my dad's skin anymore. I opened my eyes and I was in my room. The clock on my bedside table said it was 2:17 a.m. How long had I been here? I still felt a little tired so I decided to say in bed and sleep for a while longer.

I thought I had fallen asleep like for five minutes, it turned out to be five hours. I woke up at 7:02 a.m. I felt so energized! I quickly got out of bed and headed towards my bathroom. I took a shower and put on some clean clothes, I had fallen asleep in the same ones I had worn the whole day yesterday. I put in a pair of jeans with a nice shirt and then headed downstairs.  
I went into the kitchen for some breakfast. Alice was sitting in the dinning room table, it was filed with a bunch of papers. From what I could tell it looked like seating charts, flower arrangement designs, decoration designs and a lot of other stuff. What a mess! I guessed it was all for my party, which would soon happen.  
"Nessie, come in here please." Alice ordered without moving the slightest bit in my direction. I went into the dinning room and sat on the chair next to the one Alice was in.  
"What can I do for you?" I asked cheerfully. Those hours of sleep did me good. I felt great.  
"Well you can start by making sure that the house is in a more than perfect condition."  
"Why do you need that?" I asked curiously and a bit confused this house was always in perfect condition.  
"Well your guests will start arriving by this afternoon, so we want to make the best impression possible. She answered and I was actually surprised, why in the world are they going to arrive days before the party?  
"Why are they coming so soon? The party is still days away."  
"Days? The party is tomorrow night Renesmee! We asked the vampires to come a little earlier so we could go over some precautions." I was shocked by her words. Where had the days gone? I was usually so observant, I never missed a detail of things.  
"Its tomorrow? Well that was quick!" I said laughing, a bit out of stress.  
"We have to have the final fitting for your dress in a couple of hours. I have got to go over every single detail of the party first.  
"Okay."  
"Be sure to tell Bella that Renee will get here tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. Tell her she has to go pick her up because I will be plenty busy with decorating plus I have to get you ready for the party, as well.  
"I will do that and will make sure the house is in excellent condition. If you need help with anything, absolutely anything let me know. I feel like you have to much to do." I said with a smile on my face and left the room.

Chapter 7  
I spent all morning cleaning and rearranging the house, everything had to be perfect. Our vampire friends were arriving soon. I finished at about 9:45 a.m. doing everything. I was a bit dehydrated so I went down to the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. As I passed the dining room I saw Alice was still there. She heard my approach and called me. "Nessie lets go up to my room for the final fitting of your dress. It is the only thing I have left to do."  
"Okay, well you sure finished fast." I said I a sarcastic tone.  
"These things take time Renesmee. The party is for you, the baby of the family that is growing up so fast. I had to triple-check everything."  
We headed up the stairs and into Alice's room. And there it was, my dress. It looked amazing. Alice designed it for me and it is perfect. It is a light turquoise blue, my favorite color, very form fitting satin dress. It hit me right at the knee. I put it on and Alice took it in a little and raised the hem line an inch. Then Alice went into her closet and came out with a box.  
"Here you go." She said handing me the box. "Open it." I did as she said. Inside there were the most beautiful pair of high heeled shoes I had ever seen.  
"They are beautiful Alice!"  
"Your mother wore on of them to her prom." She told me.  
"One?" I asked confused. Who wears one shoe?  
"She had a cast on one of her legs." She said.  
"I thought mom hated dancing. Isn't having a broken leg a good enough excuse to miss the prom?"  
"Well she didn't really have much say in the matter. Edward did not tell her where they were going. Even though they were in black tie attire she didn't figure it out until they were practically there."  
"That doesn't sound like mom, she is usually so perceptive. How did she get the cast anyway?" I asked. Alice hesitated but then said. "Did they ever tell you about James?"  
"No." I answered. I was pretty sure I would have remembered.  
Alice told me the story about James and how my mom was nearly killed by him. If my dad, Edward, wouldn't have gotten there on time she would have died. Alice had seen that. She also told me about other near death experiences my mom had been through. Apparently she was a danger magnet. But to her luck she always had my dad there to keep her safe, like a guardian angel. I was sure that I had someone like that as well, other than my family that is, I has Jacob.  
I was still in Alice's room, in her closet actually. I was wearing normal clothes now and was laying down on the floor looking at the ceiling. I was thinking about all the stories Alice had told me, about how my dad thought he had lost mom once and he nearly killed himself. Their love was an epic love story. They have been through so much together, they overcame so many obstacles and they made their relationship work. I looked up to them, they were both my role models. As I thought about all this I fell my eyes tearing up because it was wonderful to think about a love story but even more wonderful to know it was true and to be in the presence of that love everyday. I was lost in thought when Alice interrupted me.  
"Cheer up, my dear. Jacob will be hear in one minute." I did cheer up. I wanted to see him again and I wanted to ask him about yesterday. I got up from the floor and headed out for the hall.  
"See you, Alice!"  
"Yes you will!" She responded very cheerfully.

I quickly went downstairs to greet Jacob. I opened the door before he was even up the steps. "Hello Jacob!" I said as I threw my arms around him. "Hey Ness! Well someone sure is cheerful today. Excited about the party?" He asked.  
"Sure!" I said still cheerful. I had to admit I was excited about the party but I don't think my cheerfulness at this moment had anything to do with it.  
"So how was your evening last night? I wasn't really conscious for the most part, I have no idea why I am feeling so tired these days." I said.  
"Well, after you dozed off the way back was pretty silent. You have been feeling tired a lot haven't you? Your dad asked me about that yesterday, he seemed worried, but you hadn't mentioned it to me so…" He shrugged and let it trail on.  
"Dad is worried about this? I really didn't think much of it." I said. Then I remembered something I wanted to ask Jake. I finally let go from the hug and went inside to sit on the couch, he followed me. "Was that what you and dad were talking about last night? When you left mom and me alone." I asked. That had me worried a little.  
"Well that wasn't the main topic but that was when he mentioned it."  
"So what was your main topic?" I asked curiously.  
"I can't tell you-" he began.  
"Why?" I cut him off.  
"Calm down, it's a surprise. That's all." He said.  
I eyed him suspiciously. "A surprise?"  
"Yes." He said as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
I let the subject drop. "Fine."  
"So…when are the bloodsuckers getting here?" Jacob asked.  
"I don't know." I said yawning. Was it possible for me to be tired? This was getting ridiculous.  
Jacob looked a little worried. "Tired?" He asked me.  
"No, not really." I lied. I did not want people worrying about me.  
"You know, you inherited your lying skills from Bella, Ness." He told me.  
"I just don't want you to worry, that's all." I said as I leaned into his chest. His warm skin felt great.  
I heard someone approaching, then the door opened. It was dad, mom, and Alice. I straitened up and turned to look at them.  
"They are almost here." Alice announced. "They will walk in through this door in a matter of minutes." She continued.  
"Ness, we were wondering if you would stay at your grandfathers house tonight." Mom said. Well this was my grandfathers house, but I was sure she meant Charlie.  
"Sure, I would love to. But why? It's not like our guest need my bedroom to sleep in." I said with a smile on my face.  
"I would feel better if Charlie wouldn't be staying all alone in that house with so many vampires in town, honey."  
"Oh, okay." I said  
"Well he really isn't alone Bella. Sue stays with him almost every night. It seems to me like you and Leah will soon be sisters." Jacob said with a big grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh, dad and Alice thought it was funny also, they were both quietly laughing. Mom in the other hand did not seem amused.  
"Shut up, Jake!" She snapped.  
"So Nessie, you will greet your guests when they arrive and then Jacob can take you to Charlie's. Alice already packed you an overnight bag. Okay?" Said my dad.  
"Alright." I answered.

As the minutes passed they began arriving. The first to get here were the Amazons; Kachiri, Senna, and Zafrina. It had been a long time since I had last seen them. Soon after some of the nomads arrived; Peter and Charlotte, Randall. Then Charles and Makenna. Another while later the Egyptians, Benjamin and Tia arrived. Then the Irish coven, Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. And the last to arrive were the Romanians; Stefan and Vladimir.  
I cheerfully greated all of them, I remembered some of them from past visits, but some of them I had only seen them the time the Voultri threatened my family. I considered some of them part of my extended family.  
I excused myself and headed upstairs to get my things, Jacob followed me. I got my bag, put some shoes on and walked toward the door to go back downstairs, Jacob grabbed my arm and turned me toward him. I looked to see him gazing at me. "Whats wrong?" I asked him. He just shook his head and let go of my arm, but kept my hand. We went back downstairs with Jake, who insisted on carrying my bag. I said goodnight to everybody and then we left the room. We walked out the door and went into the garage. Jacob borowed dad's Volvo and we headed towards grampa Charlie's house.

Chapter 8  
It was twilight when we got to grandpa Charlie's house. Most of the lights were turned on. You could tell by the shadows in the window that the TV was on also. The night was cloudy, it was probably going to be a very dark night, I was pretty sure there would be a new moon tonight.  
Jacob parked the car in the driveway and got out to open my door. Charlie's police cruiser was parked in its usual spot. I smiled at him as he opened it. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed my bag from the backseat.  
I got out of the car and took Jacob's hand in mine. When I looked up to see his face he was smiling, but it wasn't his usual smile. It reminded me of our first date, when he had told me that he loved me.  
We walked up to the front door and knocked. I heard someone get up and the next thing I knew Sue was opening the door for us. I was a little surprised by this; I was expecting Charlie to open the door. I guess what Jacob had said earlier was true.  
"Hi Nessie, Jake. Please come in." She said politely. We went into the living room and sat on the couch, Charlie wasn't there either. This worried me a little. His car was outside, but where was he? Did he go for a walk in the woods or something? There were a lot of vampires around town today.  
"Sue, where's Charlie?" I asked a little anxious.  
"Oh, he will be right back. He just went to the market to buy some things to make dinner. You have no idea how happy he is to have you staying here, Renesmee."  
"Yes, well, I'm happy to be here." I said with a smile. "Did Charlie walk to the store?" I asked still worried. "His car is outside."  
"No, he took my car." She said smiling and that calmed me down.  
"Where can I put my stuff?" I asked Sue.  
"You can take them right upstairs, into Bella's old room." She answered me.  
"Come on, I'll go with you." Jake offered. He took my hand and my bag and we both stood up. "Hurry back." Sue called from behind us.

I had been in this house before, multiple times, but this was the first time I was actually sleeping over. Honestly, this was the first time I sleep over someplace other than my parents house or grandpa Carlisle's house.  
We went up the stairs and into my mom's old room. From what I could tell it seemed like nobody had slept in here in years. I guess now we know where Sue isn't sleeping when she stays here.  
Jacob put my bag on the bed. This room was very simple; just a bed, a rocking chair and a desk that held what looked like a computer, it looked ancient.  
I sat down on the bed and smiled at Jake, I looked at him strait in the eye. He was still holding one of my hands. As I gazed into his eyes he took my other hand, he sat down next to me on the bed. He pressed both my hands to his warm cheeks. "I love you." I said to him, finally breaking my gaze and leaning into his chest. This was one of those rare days when he actually wore a shirt.  
"I love you too, Nessie." He said letting go of my hands and holding me closer to him. I would have liked to stay as we were but I heard a car pull up and assumed it was Charlie.  
"We should head back downstairs." I said pulling away a little.  
Jacob stood up and took one of my hands again, turning to walk out the door. We got downstairs just as Charlie was walking in through the front door. Charlie did not really know about how in love Jake and I were so when he saw us holding hands and looking all lovey-dovey his eyes widened and his expression of happiness completely changed.  
To be honest I had not even thought about how Charlie might react to this, now I was worried. But I mostly hoped that we wouldn't have to discuss this and that Sue could tell him, and explain.  
I let go of Jacob's hand and walked over to greet my shocked-faced grandfather. "Hi grandpa! Thanks for letting me stay here." I said grabbing him in a hug.  
"Yeah, sure. You're always welcome to stay here, sweetie." He said and kissed my forehead and I released him from the hug.

Sue cooked dinner for all of us; she had to make a lot of food, mostly because Jacob ate like if he was pregnant with twins. After dinner Jacob said his goodbyes and left. I noticed that Charlie was giving him the cold shoulder all night. I went upstairs and took a shower and got ready for bed. It was still pretty early but I decided that I should probably go to bed since there wasn't much to do here. I went downstairs and said my goodnights and then returned to the room.

I lay down on the bed and looked out the window, just as I had thought the night was very dark and so was the room. I looked up to the ceiling and after a minute or two I closed my eyes. As I laid there I just let my mind wonder. I started to think about everything; my life so far, my family, my few friends, my Jacob. I thought about tomorrow night at the party and about my expectations for it. Eventually, I fell asleep.

That night I had a nightmare. I dreamt that it was the night of the party. The whole house was beautifully decorated, with white and blue roses everywhere, all of my guests where there.  
I was talking to Tanya when I heard someone scream, I turned to look at the direction the scream came from and saw that Vladimir had my grandmother Renee, whom I had never really met, in his arms. She was screaming but he would not let her go. My mom was trying to get through, to help her, but Stefan was holding her back.  
At that moment it seemed like every vampire in the room, excluding my family and the Denali's, were ready to fight against us. My father, Edward, tried to help my mother and free her from Stefan but when he did that Stefan kicked him and he fell all the way across the room; a group of vampires surrounded him.  
As all this was going on I looked at all the panicked faces of the humans, that's when I first saw Jacob. He was leaning against the front door, he had a thoughtful and anxious look on his face, clearly he did not know what to do, if to phase or not.  
He walked over to where the vampires held my mother and grandmother and the next thing I know one of the vampires ran behind him and was sinking his teeth into his throat.

That's when I woke up. I felt my heart racing and I was all sweaty. Tears ran down my face. Without a doubt I was panicking. I began to cry more forcefully as I sat up on the bed. I looked around the room and it was all very dark but I suddenly saw something move. I was afraid to keep looking, thinking my imagination might make me crazy so I placed my face in my hands. The next thing I knew two very familiar warm arms were surrounding me. I looked up, with tears still in my eyes, and saw Jacob sitting next to me; he had a worried expression on his face.  
"What's wrong?" He whispered in my ear. I just shook my head and leaned toward him. Burying my face in his chest and I began to sob. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "Everything is fine Ness, it was just a dream." He said softly and kissed the top of my head.  
I didn't know how or when Jacob had gotten here, but I was just glad that he was here and that he was completely safe in my arms. There in Jacob's arms I realized that even though I loved my family to death, it is Jacob the one that I couldn't live without. If he would cease to exist, I don't think I would be able to go on.

That night I slept n Jacob's arms, trying not to worry about anything. I just focused on staying calm so that he would not worry.

Chapter 9  
When I woke up the room was still dark, I looked around and saw that Jacob was lying next to me on the small bed. Out the window you could see a hint of the sun beginning to rise. I would say it was about 5:30 am.  
I shook Jacob until he finally woke up. He groaned and yawned. "What?"" He asked with his eyes still completely closed. "Jake, I think it would be a good idea if you left before Charlie wakes up." I whispered in his ear. His eyes shot open and he looked alert. I sat up on the bed and he did the same.  
I looked at him, he looked like he could use more sleep. "You have no idea how glad I am that you were here last night. At that moment there was nothing I needed more than to be with you."  
"I'll always be here when you need me; I guess you were lucky that I decided to crash here. What was your dream about anyway?" He asked in a curious tone. "We can talk about all of that later; right now you need to go." I said and playfully pushed him to the side, he almost fell of the bed, which made me giggle.  
"Okay." He said and moved to kiss my forehead; he got up from the bed and jumped out the window. I watched him leave and then lay back down on the bed. Eventually I fell asleep again.

Suddenly I felt someone moving me. When I realized that I was no longer on the bed my eyes quickly opened. Someone was carrying me, when I looked up I saw my aunt Alice. She had a small grin on her face.  
"It's about time you woke up, it's almost 10:00 am and I have to get you all ready for your party tonight. I've been here waiting for you for about one hour."  
"Sorry." I murmured.  
"Don't worry about it, let's just go." Alice said and she inhaled. "Why does it smell like a dog in here?" She said looking at me suspiciously.  
"Jacob may have been here for a while." I said looking down at the floor. "Can you put me down, Alice?" She did as I asked.  
"I will wait for you downstairs, try to hurry. I have a lot of things I need to get to back home." She said and disappeared out the door.

I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, changed my clothes and finally went downstairs to meet Alice. Charlie offered me breakfast but I wasn't really hungry so I decided to skip it.  
Charlie came up tome and gave me a hug before I left, "Happy birthday!" He whispered. I smiled and thanked him. Sue came to hug me and wish me a happy birthday also, when I was about to let go she whispered; "I told Charlie about you and Jake and you don't need to worry about anything." I hugged her a little tighter, I felt so grateful to her. "Thanks, Sue."

Alice and I got to the house in a matter of minutes. She would not allow me to see the decorations so she covered my eyes as we walked through the living room. When we got upstairs to her room the first thing she did was ask if I was hungry, I honestly felt to nervous to eat but my stomach growled in response; which made he start to giggle. She quickly went downstairs and made me a sandwich and gave it to me so I could eat it. After I finished it Alice took me into her bathroom and began to work on me.

Hours after she finished with my hair and makeup. All that was missing was putting on my dress. Alice still had to get ready herself so she asked my aunt Rosalie to help with my dress, even though I was more than capable of dressing myself.  
Rose walked into the room in a beautiful lavender colored dress; she looked amazing; she was carrying a garment bag that held my dress. She helped me put it on and then looked at me all around. "You look beautiful, Nessie." She said with a smile on her face. "So do you Aunt Rose." I said with a smile, I could feel myself getting nervous with each passing minute. For some reason I felt like I was about to cry. Rosalie moved closer and grabbed me in a tight hug. "Happy Birthday, sweetie!" She said cheerfully. She let go of me and I smiled at my beautiful aunt.

I was completely ready now, as I sat on Alice's bed. Rosalie was in the bathroom fixing her makeup. I heard someone approaching and then the door opened and my parents walked in. They were holding hands, my dad was wearing a black tux and my mom had a beautiful gray dress. They were both smiling and looking at me. They looked so happy together.  
I stood up and walked toward them hugging them both. "You both look great!" I said to them happily.  
You look beautiful." My mom told me.  
"Stunning." My father added as he leaned down and kissed my forehead and my mom grabbed me in a hug. "My baby girl has grown up so fast." She said while holding me tight. I was sure that if it were possible she would have tears in her eyes.  
"Edward, give me the box." She said slowly pulling away. My dad checked his pocket and handed my mom a small, square box, it was wrapped with shinny silver paper. Mom took it and then gave it to me "Happy birthday." She said as I began to unwrap it. It was a black satin box. I looked and my parents, their eyes were on me. "Open it." MY dad told me with a crooked smile. I did as he said.  
Inside the box was the most beautiful pair of earrings I had ever seen. They had three princess-cut diamonds on a thin silver chain, that was about two inches long, holding them all together. "They are beautiful." I said looking at them with a smile on my face, again my eyes filled with tears.  
Alice walked in, then. "What are you waiting for? Put them on!" She insisted and came beside me to do so herself. "I just finished with Jacob and he looks quite dashing, if I may say so myself." Her words took me by surprise, I turned to her with a curious look on my face. "Jacob is here? How long has he been here?" I demanded.  
"He's been here all day, Nessie. Longer than you have."  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
"You didn't ask." Alice answered innocently and shrugged, looking to the floor. "Why haven't you put your shoes on?" Alice asked suddenly.  
"I couldn't find them." I answered her honestly.  
"I put them in your room, next to the bed. Do you want me to get them for you?"  
No, that's okay. I'll get them myself." I said and quickly began walking out of the room. I went up the stairs and into my room. The shoes were right beside the bed. I sat down and tied them. Then I went into my closet to take a look at the finished product. "I look pretty good." I murmured to myself.  
"That's an understatement." Said a familiar husky voice from behind me. It startled me, but when I saw him I quickly ran into Jacob's arms. "You look amazingly beautiful, Ness." he said to me and for the third time today, I felt my eye fill with tears.

Chapter 10  
At this moment I felt very nervous, Jacob and I were in my room waiting for someone to come and tell us that it was time for our entrance. I was just staring out the glass wall when he door opened and in walked Alice, looking beautiful in her purple dress, she wore a bright smile on her face.  
"It's almost time for your big entrance!" She said cheerfully. I stood up and walked toward my aunt and gave her a big hug. "I'm so nervous, Alice" I whispered to her. "There are just so many people waiting for me downstairs." My stomach turned as I thought of this.  
Alice slightly pulled away; there was a kind smile on her face. "There is no need to worry, honey. Everything will turn out fine…great actually. Trust me." She said and hugged me again. "In about five minutes I will come back for you, I have to make sure everything is in order downstairs." She said pulling away and gracefully making her way out the door.  
I sighed as I watched her leave and then turned to Jacob, who was sitting on the edge of my bed looking at me. "So, are you nervous?" I asked.  
He shrugged. "Not really, my only problem would be falling or tripping on the stairs and I figure that if that happens I'll make sure you fall with me so…there's really nothing to worry about." He said with a serious face and then slowly his expression changed into a teasing smile.  
"Very funny." I said flatly. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Ness?" He said quietly. I turned my face up to look at him, I was shocked by what I saw; his face seemed very determined but what really surprised me was the proximity of our faces. "I love you." He whispered as he moved closer to my dumbstruck face. I closed my eyes and our lips met in an instant; he was kissing me and surprisingly I was kissing him back. Without a doubt the best birthday present. I though to myself.  
I heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly pulled away. He had a smile on his face; so did I, my face felt hot. I did my best to compose myself as Alice walked through the door.  
"Ready?" She asked with a wide grin across her face.  
"As ready as I will ever be." I said and smiled. I took Jacob's hand in mine and stood up from the bed walking behind Alice who was already out the door.  
When we got to the top of the staircase Alice turned to us. "Okay, so I am going to announce you and then you can begin to walk down the stairs. Understood?" We both nodded and she began down the stairs.  
I was paying close attention to Alice's voice, so I would not miss the announcement. "And now without further delay we would like to present to you the guest of honor, escorted by Jacob Black, our dear Renesmee Carlie Cullen." As I heard this I looked at Jacob and we began walking down into the party. We were received with loud applause and cheers. I was all smiles and surprisingly all the nerves had gone away.  
My father waited for me at the bottom of the stairs with a smile. Jacob handed me to him and walked over to where my mom was standing.  
It was time for the waltz, something that I had fought against but in the end Alice always gets her way. As I danced with my dad I took a look at the whole room, everything looked amazing, there were blue and white roses all around and the cake was the same colors and absolutely amazing. Everything was perfect. "I'm glad you like everything." My dad said suddenly. I looked up to see him smile and I did the same.  
After that Jacob cut in and my father began dancing with my mom. I danced with my uncles, Emmett and Jasper, and then with my grandfathers, Carlisle and Charlie. Even with my aunts, Alice and Rosalie, with my mother, Bella, and with both my grandmothers, Renee and Esme. It was a very long waltz, I felt exhausted when it was over.

When I was dancing with Grandpa Charlie he seemed nervous and when I casually asked him if he was okay, he answered. "Im great sweetie. I have really big news." I smiled "Well go ahead and tell me then." He sighed and then took a big breath, "I asked Sue to marry me." My eyes were wide with surprise even though I expected this. "Wow! And what did she say?" I asked, not able to keep a smile of my face. "She said yes, Nessie. She said yes!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Congratulations grandpa!" I had said chearfully.

"You okay?" Jacob asked me, when he saw me sitting on the couch. I nodded. "Just a little tired. Could you get me some water, please?" I asked. "Sure" He said and walked toward the kitchen to get it.  
He quickly returned smiling. "Here you go!"  
"Thanks" I said smiling. After I drank the water I began making rounds around the room saying hi to everybody and thanking them for coming. They all gave me a kiss or a hug, some both, and a present. I smiled and thanked every one of them. It was nice to have my human family and friends and my vampire family and friends all together.  
I began talking with Tanya when I suddenly had a flashback of last night's nightmare. I looked around the room locating Vladimir and Stefan first, then Grandma Renee, my parents and lastly Jacob, who was standing by the door with Quil and Embry. Tanya noticed that I was distracted. "Is everything okay, Renesmee?" She asked. Her voice soft, with a hint of concern. I took a deep breath and looked at her nodding. "I'm fine."  
A shiver went down my spine as I thought about last night's dream. As I moved slightly to the side I caught a glimpse of my father, he looked worried and began to walk toward me. "Will you please excuse me, Tanya?" I said as I began to turn in my father's direction, I saw her nod and I walked toward my father and met him halfway.  
"What was that?" He asked, in my head I replayed the dream again. He nodded. "Yes, that."  
"It was just a nightmare." I said shrugging.  
"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them just in case."  
"Thanks, dad." I said and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

The rest of the night I spent it dancing with most of the people there and I ate the delicious food my family had cooked. I felt just like the past days, very tired. But I didn't say or think about it because I didn't want anyone to worry. At this moment I was talking to Vladimir. He was telling me about how everything was going in Rome and about how I had to go visit soon. I always though that he was creepy and I still did. But I was feeling more comfortable around him.  
Suddenly it became very difficult to pay attention to what he was saying, as much as I wanted to I just couldn't. I felt extremely hot and began to sweat; I wiped my face with the back of my hand. My head was throbbing and I tried to look at him but all I saw was I blur, I really tried to focus on him but I couldn't. I was dizzy, the room spinning, my mouth felt very dry and I could barely hear the voices around me. I felt weaker and weaker until suddenly everything went dark… 

Chapter One

I was clearly a freak.  
I mean, seriously. Most seven years old are walking across the streets, holding their mom's hand, and ranting about the daily stress of second grade.  
But no, not me. No, i'm trapped in the body of sixteen year old with curly red hair down to my back that Aunt Alice refuses to cut and big brown eyes.  
And everyone else's eyes eternally stuck on me.  
Around this household, we don't take the term 'eternally' lightly. Due to the fact that we're all living eternally, it's not a word often used around here.  
Yea. House of vampires.  
The only things that bugs me is I'm only a half vampire. My mom-Bella Cullen-and my dad-Edward Cullen-are the real vampires. I'm just some half-human-half-vampire...thing.  
It's not easy when your surrounded by gorgeous vampires that can't even eat food and don't have to sleep, while you sleep every night and have an excuse to eat *shudder* human food.  
Right now, i'm laying in the dark of the morning, listening to my parents talk.  
"Are you sure she'll be okay? We could take another year off. She'll be sixteen forever. There's no rush, Bella." said Dad.  
I grimaced, remembering I was starting high-school today.  
"Edward, she's already been sixteen for a year now. You have to let go." said Mom.  
I glanced at the clock-it said 6:45-and decided it was time to get up. I moaned and my parents instantly stopped talking.  
"I'm not eating that crud they serve at school for lunch!" I said, and my dad chuckled.  
"She had to take that part of us, didn't she?" he murmured.

Chapter Two

I looked out the tinted windows of the oversized jeep we had to buy to fit 7 vampires and sighed.  
Because this car was using it's purpose, cramming seven vampires.  
Girls who thought too much of themselves got out of their fancy cars and flipped their silk-straight hair, sure they would be the prettiest. They twirled their hair and pulled on their too tight shirts, confindent they would be 'popular'.  
Boy, were they in for a suprise.  
The jeep parked, and it was a hot day out. Coincedently, heavy gray clouds were covering the sky.  
Or of course, that's what I could make out from these super-tinted windows. Uncle Jasper thought it was the best, "So innocent drivers don't get distracted by our beauty."  
Yeah. Snort.  
Finally, I decided it was time to put those stuck-up girls in their place. On the count of three, me, Uncle Emmett, Dad, and Mom, all opened their doors at the same time. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper slid out right after them.  
They completly froze. Dad put her arm around Mom to make it clear she was taken. Same thing with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie, and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. One of them smirked nervously, but it instantly vanished.  
Of course, I was the one left alone, and since I already knew Jacob was My One, I didn't draw attention.  
The boys who were standing by the 'wanna be populars' contiuned to attend to them, but my dad knew what they were thinking.  
We finally made it in, and I quickly got my schedule, ignoring the stares of the principal. I would be a freshman, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rosalie were sophomores, Uncle Emmett was going to be a juinor, and Mom and Dad were seniors.  
"Bye-" I paused. Then I smirked, yelled "Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, and Edward!" and ran to my new locker.

Chapter Three

I wandered down a hallway to my locker, ignoring the stares and staring down at my schedule. My locker was in one of the first rows.  
I opened it, and decided to tape my schedule in my locker. I turned my head and gasped.  
There was a girl next to me. And she was extrodinarily beautiful.  
She reminded me of Aunt Rosalie, except this girl looked younger. She had full, loosely curled blonde hair and smooth white porcelian skin. She was absoultely still.  
But what irked me most was she had red eyes.  
"Intresting girl. I can't seem to figure out what you are." she murmured.  
"Uh..i'm...Renesmee Cullen." I said, staring down.  
"Marilyn. Marilyn Rugbert." she said, her voice beautifully ringing. "I've heard of the Cullens. Very extrodinary, what happened almost seven years ago, might I say." She mused again. "Come with me to English?" I hear we're reading to little children today." she said, and we walked together, all eyes on us. "We'll talk more at lunch, since we're clearly not going to eat that crud." she giggled. We walked through the doors, and about five children sitting on freshman's laps jumped up and ran over to us. I felt bad, but I finally chose one. A boy with red hair who reminded me of Dad. We sat down, and he tottered over with a book that had a Dracula-type vampire on it. He handed it to me and I gulped.  
"Fredrick the..._friendly_...vampire." I managed to say.  
Marilyn snorted.  
I opened the first cardboard page.  
"Fredrick was a friendly vampire. He didn't like drinking blood. He prefered human food." I squeaked.  
Wow, some vampire. Even I like blood better than human food. And it's not even human.  
I turned the next cardboard page.  
"On Halloween night, he went out in what he usually wore-a cape, and black clothes-and trick-or-treated. Everyone thought it was a costume."  
This book really knows how to make vampires feel good, even if their only half.  
"He got a full bag of candy, and shared it with his new friends he made while trick-or-treating. They never discovered he was really a nice vampire, and not a human in costume! The End." I closed the book, paler than before.  
Marilyn was having a hard time reading, due to her laughing so loud.  
I struggled through the books, which all included vampires somehow, and suddenly realized tomorrow was Halloween.  
My parents and I always looked out the windows on Halloween night, watching kids dressed up as vampires walk by the house on their way to my grandparents and aunts and uncles. We've seen it all. Fangs, capes, robes. I used to cover my eyes and hide in the couch when I saw someone in a cloak walk by, frightened it might be the Volturi. My dad would come over and pick me up, telling me they wouldn't be back for a long while.  
Occasionally, some kids would come to our little cottage, and my parents would let me open the door and offer them candy. Because, they probably thought the house was haunted. They were suprised to see a little 5-year-old girl open the door to a well-lit and clean house.  
I continued reading books and discovered I only had one class left until lunch. Art.  
I could live through that.  
Chapter Four

Guess what we did in Art?  
We painted on pumpkins.  
I mean, I did that kind of stuff when I was seven (And I still do, just more detailed and accurate.) I just thought they'd have more to offer for Alaskan freshman.  
Guess not.  
It was finally lunch, and I headed straight for the empty table Marilyn was sitting at. I tried to focus on her, and not the humans eating messy slop.  
"You're a vampire, right?" I said in a low (but still pretty) voice.  
"Yes, you've figured that out. But...you're not." she said, confused. "I mean, your voice is beautiful, your hair is beautiful, your skin is beautiful, you smell of the lovliest fragrance, and you can't stand human food...but I can hear you heart pumping blood, and your eyes aren't red or gold. They're brown. What are you?" she asked, curious.  
"I'm only half vampire. I'm half human, too." I said, proud.  
"That means your mom had you when she was a human, right? I know all about the Cullens. They're legendary. I just didn't know one of them had a daughter. So, let me guess. Your Edward and Bella's kid?" she said. "Frozen at sixteen, live in a cottage, the whole Volturi bada-bing-bada-bang when you were young."  
"Yes. My mom and dad are seniors."  
"Now it makes sense." she mused.  
"Hey...um..just one more thing." I said, shifting in my seat.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"You drink human blood...right? Your eyes are red." I gulped.  
"Ah, yes I do. Your one of those...vegetarians, right?"  
"Well, why are you here." I got my point across.  
"I only hunt on weekends. I'm only 16, I still have to go to school, but I go to Canada to hunt. But your by far the easiest human to be with. Well, maybe that's cause your half human. But still."  
We sat in silence for a second.  
"Hey, you want to see something?" I said, jerking in my seat causing my long hair to swish.  
"Sure." I lightly put my hand on her cheek, and she jumped. She she calmed down.  
"Yes..you have that power, right? That was a bit blurry, but it was from almost seven years ago." she said as I showed her a picture of Aro from when I was a toddler in the clearing.  
"Look at everyone." I said, fast and low. Everyone was whispering and staring at us in awe, like they knew I'd instantly be friends with Marilyn.  
"Nothing to see here people, carry on." said Marilyn, and everyone instantly started talking about nonsense.  
"I have an idea. Tomorrow night, let's stand outside my house dressed as vampires. We'll stand really still near the bushes, and when someone walks by we'll jump out at them. They'll be so freaked. Hey, do you want to come over tonight?"  
"Okay, and okay. Lets not go too hard on the little kids, but scare the crud out of the teenagers." she said, excited.  
The bell rang, and I ran out the door-or so I thought-and right into the wall.  
At first I was confused, because if it were the wall I'd break it. Then I thought, maybe it was a football player.  
"I'm sor-ooohhhhh...." I trailed off, stepped back, and looked up.  
"Hi....dad..."

Chapter 1, Part 1.

The sky began to gradually lighten in the east, and I sighed and stroked Edward's hair. He lay with his head on my chest, as he had done so many times in the past to listen to the beat of my heart. We had been together all night, following the moment when I first was able to let him hear my thoughts. As the hours passed, I had lifted my mental shield time and time again as another treasured moment would make its way into my remembrance. Each time, the look of adoration and wonder in his eyes as he heard my mind's voice made my stone heart feel as though it would surely melt. Sometimes, though, the memory would kindle a flame of desire in his tawny eyes, and with a hungry kiss, we would be off again on another piece of our perfect forever.

I sighed, and patted his head. He looked up at me with a radiant smile.

"It's time we got … er… disconnected, don't you think?" I smiled. "Renesmee will be waking up soon and it wouldn't be too kosher for her to wander in and find us like this."

He chuckled and kissed the edge of my jaw. "I'd hear her thoughts if she was going to wake up, love. Don't worry. Besides, she did go to bed rather late last night, and there is the advantage of her being half human to add to her exhaustion from the other ordeals."

I knew he was referring to the Volturi and our near massacre by them. I shuddered.

He felt that. "Shh, my love," Edward whispered. "They will not hurt us again. Aro has seen your ability and your determination, and the strength of both were quite sufficient to put a damper on his usually ambitious spirit."

"I was just so horrified," I said, whispering too. "I was afraid that after everything had turned out so perfectly he was just going to come and ruin it all. Everything, Edward. Everything I had ever dreamed or imagined… or even wasn't able to imagine. . . I . . . I . . ."

"Shh," he said again. He looked down into my eyes curiously, and slowly, the curiosity was replaced by a wicked, sly glint. His mouth curved upward into that irresistible crooked smile that I loved so much. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory—again," he breathed.

He brought his head down to the corner of my mouth and traced the contours of my lips with his tongue. My breath caught in my throat, and once again I waited for the reaction of my pulse thudding in my veins that would never happen again. That didn't mean that I was obsolete of feelings at all, however. Far from it. Every limb on my body tingled with the electricity that shot through it at his touch. His left hand came up and rested on my neck briefly before sliding down the curve of my shoulder and continuing down my arm. Our fingers intertwined when his hand reached mine. With his other hand he reached up and ran his fingers through my hair as he planted kisses in a steady line down my throat and over my collarbone. Our breaths came quicker as I stroked his bare back, sculpted with muscles that I could feel contract beneath my palm with each movement he made.  
He brought his face back up to mine and grinned.

"What was it you were saying?" he asked playfully.

I responded by grabbing his head and pulling him back down to where I could press my lips against his. A chuckle escaped his throat just a split second before a groan of pleasure did. Our bodies began moving in unison again, and continued that way until the sun was well over the horizon.

Chapter 1, Part 2.

When the sun was shining brightly through the window, casting rays of golden light onto everything it touched, Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"I think it's time we took your earlier advice and 'disconnected'," he laughed quietly. Just then, I heard a rustling from the adjoining room and the quick heartbeat that had been the background to our night picked up speed.

"She's awake," I whispered. I was loath to leave him now, after what had just passed I was still hungry for more, but a small portion of my newly expanded mind whispered to me that I was a mother now and had responsibilities. I sighed and planted a quick kiss on his lips before easing myself away from him.

"I feel awfully dutiful," I complained. "Why did she have to wake up just when it was getting so good?" I rolled over and off the bed and picked up the sheet that had fallen to the ground during the night. Tossing it onto the bed, I sped into the closet Alice had so graciously made for me—I thought the word "graciously" with quite a bit of sarcasm—and sniffed the air in search of the familiar, comforting scent of denim. Ah, that's right. I remembered now the dresser Edward had pulled the jeans from that first night we spent in here. I made a beeline for it and opened the second drawer.

Wow. Jeans in every color imaginable greeted me from the inside. What was with Alice? Seriously, I couldn't picture myself in half the shades here. Electric purple? Neon green? This girl was too much. I muttered to myself about vampire fashionistas as I dug through the folds of denim in search of a more neutral hue. Edward was suddenly behind me, his arms snaked around my waist and his face nestled in the hollow between my throat and shoulder. His breath on my neck was beginning to drive  
me insane.

"Uh, Edward?" I faltered. "If you want to preserve the innocence of Nessie's eyes you had better not start with that right now." Already my breath was quickening and my stomach throbbed with desire.

He didn't respond, just slowly slid his nose up and down my throat twice, followed by a feather light kiss just under my ear. He blew lightly on it for a moment and then paused. I took advantage of the moment to focus on breathing in a normal pattern. "Edward," I gasped.  
He chuckled and kissed my neck once more before releasing me and leaning against the dresser.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know," I accused him as soon as I had caught my breath.

"Do what? Dazzle you?" he asked with a grin. "No," I replied. "Electrocute me."

"Is that what it feels like to you? That doesn't sound too pleasant," he teased. I looked at him with a dubious expression before turning back to the task at hand. Finally! I grinned and pulled out a faded pair of blue jeans with rips in them. Leave it to Alice to be fashion conscious even in the simple thing of blue jeans… they had to have rips in the knees. Not exactly my first choice, but it wasn't like I had much of a selection, even within the extreme variety buried in my drawer. Whatever. They would have to do. I slipped into them and couldn't help admiring how comfortable they were despite the tears. They hugged my hips perfectly and…they made my butt look darn good, if I might say so myself. I chuckled to myself as I opened the third drawer and pulled out a pink, airy blouse with ruffles around the neckline that dipped low before ending in buttons that continued down my belly.

I pulled it on and twirled in front of Edward. He smiled approvingly. "You almost look better in that than you did a few minutes ago. . .hmmm."

He sauntered towards me and caught me around the waist again. Pulling me to him, he pressed his lips softly to mine and sighed. His lips parted, and I breathed in his delicious scent. That did me in. I reached up and twisted my fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as I tasted the lavender that permeated every inch of his mouth. Just then, a whimper snapped us both to attention.

"Renesmee," I whispered. "Darn."

We straightened up and it suddenly occurred to me that he was dressed in a white button down that hung over his jeans.

"When did you…" I began, but just shook my head.

"You are indeed quite unobservant when your attention is directed otherwise," he laughed. We headed out the door and down the hall to Renesmee's room where we could hear her strumming her fingers along the iron bars of her crib. Edward paused when we reached the door and swung it open so I could go inside first.

Renesmee looked up and her face lit up like a thousand sparklers. "Mommy!" she cried, reaching out to me with all her strength. Her fists opened and closed in excitement as I closed the distance between us. I bent down to scoop her up into my arms, meanwhile searching rather frantically to see what changes might have occurred during the night. I was terrified to miss anything, at the speed she was maturing with. Not many, I noted to my relief. Her bronze ringlets hung to the base of her back now, and she was the slightest bit slimmer than she had been yesterday. Her brown eyes gazed up at me, filled with love, and her cheeks were flushed a brilliant pink. She looked well rested, I decided.

Nessie pressed her palm against my cheek and a look of expectance passed over her small features. A picture of Jacob filled my mind, with her in his arms, and Rosalie approaching with a metal cup. I winced as the smell coming from the cup made itself painfully known in my throat. "Okay, Nessie," I said quickly. "Let's get you some breakfast." I turned to face Edward and she reached out for him with a radiant smile lighting up her face. Edward's expression softened beyond anything I had seen before as he reached out and took her. She pressed her hand to his cheek and he smiled. "I missed you too, Nessie," he said.

We headed out the door and passed through the living room on our way out. I paused again to admire the fireplace, which was my favorite part of the house… well, besides the bedroom. We walked out the door then and broke into a sprint instantly, trees and bushes flying past us at ridiculous speeds. I still hadn't gotten entirely used to the speed at which I was able to go. It was simply exhilarating.

In a matter of seconds we were at the large white house. The door swung open and in the frame stood a tall, dark shape that I immediately knew was Jacob. Renesmee knew too, apparently. She struggled in Edward's arms until he put her down with an expression torn between amusement and frustration. Amusement at her excitement and frustration at the fact that it was Jacob she wanted to go to, I assumed.

"Jakey!" she shouted as she dashed up the wooden steps. She jumped onto his shoulders in one lithe movement. I stopped, frozen in amazement. She was only the size of a three or four year old, and… had she really just jumped six feet and seven inches into the air? Edward glanced over at me and burst out laughing at my expression.

"I was shocked, too, but your expression just ruined it for me," he guffawed.

"Is there another bear choking out there?" Emmett's voice boomed from inside the house. I regained my sanity and started moving again. Stepping through the doorway, I saw everyone inside grinning from ear to ear as they watched Renesmee and Jacob. She was dancing in circles around him, at a speed that would have been too fast for human eyes to see. He was trying to catch her but wasn't having much luck with it. I felt a secret twinge of pleasure at that fact. Jacob wasn't as fast as my daughter. I smirked.

Renesmee broke off from her circles without breaking her speed one bit and flew over to Rosalie. She screeched to a stop and I imagined puffs of dust around her like in the cartoons. She pressed her palm to Rosalie's cheek and cocked her head to the side with an expression of obvious impatience. Carlisle laughed, as did Esme, Alice and Jasper. Emmett roared from his spot on the couch. Rosalie smiled and gave her to Jacob to hold.

"Of course, my little queen," she gushed as she breezed off to the kitchen. She was back in a flash with the little metal cup, filled to the brim with a warm, thick red liquid that made my mouth water and my throat scorch. My muscles tensed and the venom flowed in my mouth. I quickly stopped my breath. Using what little air I had, I turned to Edward and spoke speedily.

"I think I need to hunt."

He looked into my eyes and nodded. I could see in his eyes that he echoed my sentiment. They were growing perceptibly darker by the second. He threw a quick glance at Carlisle, who nodded understandingly. "Of course," Carlisle said. "Do as you must. It is the top priority that Bella must not harm Renesmee."

I offered him a quick, grateful smile, and we turned and dashed out the door.


End file.
